<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>have the sweetest ( buns and candy ) by smartbuckley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041024">have the sweetest ( buns and candy )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley'>smartbuckley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you will get a sentimental feeling ( buddiemas 2020 ) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Christmas baking, Evan "Buck" Buckley Knows How to Bake, Evan "Buck" Buckley Knows How to Cook, Insecurities, M/M, POV Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, christmas cooking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie watches as Buck cooks and bakes, wonders what's on his mind.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Day 3 of Buddiemas - Cooking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you will get a sentimental feeling ( buddiemas 2020 ) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Tales</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>have the sweetest ( buns and candy )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you guys enjoy this story. I rushed to get it out today, so I'm not super proud of it, but it still has a place in my heart. Title comes from the catalan carol, <i>fum, fum, fum</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, what is it you’re baking right now?” Eddie finds himself asking while Buck moves around his kitchen without a thought. If you had told Eddie a year ago that Buck would feel absolutely at home in Eddie’s kitchen, he would’ve tilted his head at you in thought, not quite wanting to believe it, but hopeful nonetheless that it was a true statement. And now that he and Buck had been dating for almost a year, something that surprised Eddie way more than he wanted to admit, watching Buck inside of his home - inside of </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> home, if Eddie was being honest, gave Eddie goosebumps that he would never ignore. Seeing Buck’s confidence, his real confidence, not what he put on for everyone else in their lives, it made warmth surge through him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Buck in his kitchen though? That brought on a whole new ball game, Eddie thought with a small smile as Buck continued to move around in his kitchen, grabbing ingredients Eddie didn’t even know he had, and figured Buck had bought at one point when Eddie wasn’t completely paying attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re called Caramel Chip Squares,” Buck says after a few minutes, voice soft, and Eddie looks up to his boyfriend with a soft hum as Buck begins combining ingredients into a large bowl before stirring them together a whisk, his sleeves rolled up in a way that has his muscles bulging and Eddie secretly drooling over them, something Buck can clearly see him doing by the smirk on his face after a few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’m not going to stop,” Eddie says after a few minutes, smiling when Buck lets out a chuckle as he continues to stir before the oven timer lets out a beeping noise to let them know it’s done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you get that for me?” Buck asks and Eddie stands up from the stool he’s been sitting on for the past little while, taking the oven mitts that are hanging from the side before opening the oven, completely salivating at the smell coming from inside. All day Buck has been cooking and baking, testing out the different recipes he had stocked from an old time ‘family’ cookbook, a cookbook that had actually come from one of his more favorite nannies growing up, giving samples to Eddie to test and try and make sure everything tasted alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie didn’t mind, especially when everything came out absolutely delicious, but he was starting to get full, even as the food he was currently removing made its way through his nostrils, the scent too indescribable for Eddie to even think about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remind me why you’re cooking and baking everything now,” Eddie finds himself asking Buck with a small smirk, placing the current dish on the counter before he sits back down on one of the stools, his eyebrow arching when Buck turns to look at him with a small scowl. Eddie does his best to not chuckle at his boyfriend’s look, and knows Buck has explained it to him more than once, but Eddie absolutely enjoys seeing how passionate Buck is when it comes to food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I haven’t cooked or baked these dishes since I was growing up, and I want to make sure everything is up to par,” Buck replies after a few minutes, arching his eyebrow when Eddie only hums in response. When Eddie had found out that Buck used to cook and bake when he was younger, he had been pleasantly surprised, though confused, because Bobby had been given him lessons on cooking for more than a few months now and Buck -- Buck had blushed when Eddie had brought it up, something that Eddie couldn’t help but find endearing and a little confusing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With more prodding, Buck had admitted that he hadn’t cooked or baked in years, and while he knew a lot of the basics, he had forgotten even more, and had asked Bobby for help, acting like he sucked at cooking in general. Bobby had agreed and Buck had gotten a refresher course - though eventually, Buck had stopped asking Bobby for help, feeling a little guilty that he hadn’t been completely truthful with Bobby about why he needed lessons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie had found that adorable, had told Buck so with a fond roll of his eyes, and remembered how he had shown Buck just how adorable he found it. But it was still something Buck didn’t like talking about, if the look on his face was anything to go by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, we both know everything is actually going to be good,” Eddie says after a few minutes, leaning forward on the counter so that Buck could get a good look at him, waiting until Buck looks into his eyes and bites his lip before nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you really nervous about this?” Eddie asks, because he knows that Buck wouldn’t be cooking and baking like this ahead of time unless he was truly nervous, knows that Buck doesn’t like wasting food, doesn’t like - well, a lot of things. Buck sets everything down before taking a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess, I’m nervous because none of the team actually know what I’m capable of,” Buck whispers and Eddie can feel something inside of him drop at the low cadence to his boyfriend’s voice, moving off of the stool quickly before heading towards Buck, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and just holding him for a few minutes, one of his hands ending up in Buck’s hair, running his fingers through it to try and comfort his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, no matter what, the team will always love you, you know that right?” Eddie whispers, waiting for Buck to nod against his chest, something in him relaxing when Buck eventually does before Eddie pulls away a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay to be nervous. You’re going to be sharing a part of yourself that you’ve only really shared with Maddie, Chris and me. You have no idea how the team is going to respond to that, even though the dinner is still a couple of weeks away,” Eddie teases lightly, fingers running along Buck’s jawline before he smiles lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But no matter what, they’re going to love the food, and love you, and be proud of you,” Eddie adds, ignoring the hum Buck responds with, doing his best not to focus on the way Buck mouths at his neck, heat coursing through him as he pulls away completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s finish baking, and then we can continue that plan,” Eddie teases, heading towards the bowl with the caramel chip cake before turning towards Buck.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What can I do to help?” He asks, smiling when Buck grins at him and then steps close to him, instructing him on what he needs done, Eddie allowing Buck to boss him around just this once.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, comments are appreciated, loved and always responded to, even if it's not immediately. Thank you everyone for the birthday wishes for today. It meant the most to me. I hope enjoyed the story.  If you want, come yell at me on my tumblr, <a href="https://anakinshayden.tumblr.com">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>